In contrast to a standard text editor, an application code editor is a computer program designed specifically for editing computer program source code, that is source code, during software development. The application code editor may be a standalone application or built into an integrated development environment (IDE). Application code editors have features specifically designed to simplify and accelerate input of source code, such as syntax highlighting, autocomplete, and source code bracket matching functionality. The editors also often provide a convenient way to execute a compiler, interpreter, debugger, or other computer program involved in the software development process. However, all available source code is displayed in the editor at a single granularity, or hierarchy level, and cannot be varied according to a desired hierarchy level, or zoom level. This inability to view different hierarchy levels of source code results in an unnecessarily cluttered software development environment and may lead to a higher incidence of introduced source code errors during the software development process.